


Playing Ball

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga likes watching Tora play soccer, and what happens afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Ball

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that photo of Tora in a futsal team and a conversation with chris about said picture. happy birthday bby!! sorry this isn't as long as i'd like it to be ;_; but i hope you have a wonderful year ahead with much much a9 and wondrous submarine otp <3

Tora’s certainly gotten a lot fitter in recent months, which Saga appreciates more than he can say. (So of course, he shows it via a lot of kisses and touches and the like.)

But man, watching him play soccer is kind of frustrating, even if he looks far too good even with reddened cheeks and sweat-drenched skin, with his jersey clinging on tightly onto him - maybe that does play into the frustration, hm. Back to the point - Saga is sure that Tora could play better, and maybe he could show him moves gleaned from decades of games and watching soccer.

Totally.

“Oi, Tora! Toooraaaa!” Saga yells from the stands.

“What?” Tora shouts back, just as he quite deftly nets a goal (granted, there isn’t anyone goalkeeping, and they’re practising alone, but he still looks good).

“I’m gonna play too!” Saga calls back, running down from the stands. “And show you something cool I saw on a match the other day!”

“Do you remember what happened the last time you tried?” Tora laughs, sounding annoyingly smug, and Saga sticks his tongue out.

“Won’t happen again,” Saga replies confidently, though he does remember falling flat on his face very vividly, getting mud all over himself, and having Tora laugh his ass off at him.

They start on different sides of the vast field, and Tora kicks first. For a moment - just a brief moment - Saga is distracted by how good Tora looks, and then he launches himself forward, running and trying to kick the ball away like -

No no _wait shit no -_

_Fuck._

Because the next thing Saga knows, he’s flat on his ass and back, looking up at the night sky and hearing something that sounds distinctly like “are you okay” in between howls of Tora’s laughter.

“Well, _it_ didn’t happen again,” Saga sniffs. “I’m fine, by the way, thank you very much.”

At least his boyfriend has the decency to help him up, his large hands gently brushing off dirt from his arms, and possibly copping a feel (not that Saga minds at all). “Really though, you’re fine? You didn’t graze anything, did you?”

Saga grins, and says in a voice as casual as possible, “Yeah, I’m fine. And my ass definitely doesn’t feel as sore as when you’re fucking me.”

As expected, Tora starts coughing, face turning red as he looks deeply scandalized. “ _Saga_! Don’t say those kinds of things out loud in public!”

“Hey, we’re alone in this soccer field, and I do talk about your dick size in front of fans,” Saga smirks.

“Yeah, still...” Tora mutters, looking faintly embarrassed. “How is it that years of being with you still hasn’t made me immune to those jokes?”

“Because you’re cute like that, darling,” Saga responds brightly. “Anyway, point taken. I guess I’ll go back to the stands and watch you from there?”

Tora makes a face (“it’s supposed to look annoyed, not cute, Saga”) and says, sounding oddly small, “See, I don’t think I’m completely in the mood for playing anymore.”

“You aren’t, are you?” Saga says loftily, pressing closer to Tora. “Oooh, I wonder why.”

“Fuck you,” Tora says mildly.

Saga presses a little closer, hip pushing against Tora’s. “Sure. Don’t you always do that?”

Tora takes his hand. “Come on. Locker room.”

Saga laughs again, kissing Tora’s ear. “Mm? You were serious, then.”

“Do you want to?” Tora says, pausing as he looks back at Saga.

Saga rolls his eyes. “God, yes,” he says, pulling Tora forward into a kiss.

It’s every bit as dirty and satisfying as Saga wants it to be, and Tora has all the ferocity his name implies. Who cares if they’re standing in the middle of the field anyway - they’re alone, and Saga loves the way Tora’s chest feels under his palms, and he loves how Tora threads a hand through his hair, the other holding him tightly by his waist.

“Okay, we really should get somewhere less open, don’t you think?” Tora says, breaking the kiss.

“Yes, let’s _go_ ,” Saga snaps.

They practically run to gather their belongings, before heading to the locker rooms. The best part is how there’s no one around. They are both quick to strip themselves off, getting in the shower stall together. Tora turns on the tap, and a warm water pours down on them.

“Wait. Did you bring lube?” Saga asks, pulling Tora close to him.

Tora’s face falls. “Fuck. I really didn’t expect us to, you know, fuck,” he says in frustration.

Saga gives a shrug. “Never mind. We’ll leave that for home. They’re still other things we can do, right?”

“Of course there are,” Tora agrees, smiling.

He kisses Saga again, fervent and sloppy. With their bodies pressed flush together, he easily takes both their erections into his hand. Saga moans hungrily into the kiss, one hand joining Tora’s, the other holding on tightly on Tora’s hips.

“Hey. Saga. I got another idea,” Tora says as he breaks the kiss. “Turn around.”

Saga blinks, slightly dazed, and nods. He complies immediately, supporting himself against the wall, waiting. Then he feels Tora’s cock slide between his thighs, rubbing against his own erection, and lets out a loud gasp.

“Good?” Tora asks in his ear.

“Ah, _yes_ ,” Saga moans, thrusting his hips back.

He hears Tora let out another groan right next to his ear, which is yet another sound that goes straight to his cock. Tora’s mouth starts sucking at the nape of his neck, wet and hot and none too gentle. Saga’s left to whimper helplessly, hands scrabbling at the slippery tiled walls for purchase. He might even have fallen if not for the weight of Tora’s arms supporting his waist.

“Hurry,” Saga whines, thrusting his hips back, squeezing Tora’s cock lightly between his thighs.

“You are always so fucking needy,” Tora growls, punctuating each word with a light bite on Saga’s shoulder, before he presses a hot palm against their cocks again.

“‘Cause it’s you,” Saga hisses back. “You fucking sexy bastard.”

“Look who’s got the filthy mouth,” Tora says, his voice far too low and amused for Saga’s liking (because he loves it, and it sends all sorts of shivers through his body, and he lets out another embarrassing sound just because of that.)

“You like it,” Saga pants. “You love it when I’m begging and being totally slutty for you, right, Tora?”

Tora’s response is to thrust harder, his hand moving faster, and Saga lets out a broken, desperate cry. He’s so close, so fucking close, and he feels Tora’s hand in his hair, pulling his face to the side.

Tora’s mouth is on his, then, hard and eager, and that’s it. Saga practically screams into his mouth as he cums, his hips jerking erratically. His vision goes blank for a moment, bliss overwhelming his whole body, as his cum spills over their joined hands.

It takes him a moment to be aware of Tora’s own groan, cock pulsating against his own as his cum splashes against the wall. Tora breaks the kiss and releases his hold on Saga’s hair, hand coming down to rest on his shoulder instead.

“Fuck,” he says succintly.

Saga gives a tired smile. “Yes.”

“All right, love?” Tora says, pulling back and simply holding him from behind, pressing kisses into Saga’s hair.

“Uh huh,” Saga breathes. “It was very good. I feel fine. Hope you still have the energy for round two at home, old man.”

Tora laughs at that, mouth still pressed against his hair. “Shut up. You aren’t much younger. And I do. I hope you remember who’s got better stamina between the two of us here.”

“You didn’t come that long after I did,” Saga points out, relaxing against his lover.

“Hey, I just chose to. And you did come first, my dear,” Tora says.

“Touche,” Saga says, without heat, and opens his eyes. “Anyway, I think it’s time we took a proper shower. And went home.”

Tora nods against him, and lets go gently as he turns up the strength of the shower, and takes a bottle of liquid soap.

There’s just a few seconds of nothing but the sounds of water on their skins, and then Saga starts, “By the way, Tora, I forgot to bring an extra t-shirt. Can I borrow one?”

Tora raises an eyebrow, sighing. “Like you always do, you mean. Yes, of course.”

Saga sticks out his tongue. “Hey, you like me wearing only your shirt anyway.”

“Fuck you, Saga.”

“When we get home, love.”


End file.
